mariés, 10 enfants!
by amoureuxdeTai
Summary: taito (plutôt yamachi d'ailleurs), pr l'anniversaire d'une copine, ça comence gentiment, mais je ne crois aps que ça va durer ;;;


Auteur :Manuchan

Base : Digimon

Genre : Yaoi, gros délire

NDA : C'est un cadeau à Steph de ma ML (je devais lui faire un yamachi pour son anniv', comme ça, c'est fait^^)

Mariés……10 enfants ! 

Ages :

Taichi : 17

Yamato : 17 

Chapitre 1 : Premier baiser

- « Il neige ! »

Yamato, debout sur le palier de son immeuble, regardait jouer son meilleur ami : Taichi.

Il le voyait sauter, virevolter en tous sens, le cœur serré par la joie qu'il voyait émaner de son unique amour.

- « Yama ! Viens ! C'est trop marrant ! »

- « Euh, non, merci…. »

- « Comme tu veux, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate. »

Mais il le savait parfaitement, il préférait se contenter de regarder, c'était déjà si intense pour lui. Il voyait Taichi heureux, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui escomptait….

Le froid l'attaquait violemment, il ne l'avait jamais supporté et si ce n'était pour Taichi, il serait déjà rentré, voire, ne serait pas sorti. Il ne le regrettait pas pourtant, trop heureux d'être avec celui qu'il aimait.

Il souffrait de ce froid mordant, sentant ses membres s'engourdir et son crâne lui faire mal, mais il ne bougeait pas, il voulait rester à regarder cette jeune beauté qu'était Taichi.

Sa tête tournait et le monde autour de lui faisait de même, il avait l'impression de décoller du sol, ou de s'y enfoncer. Il ne savait pas très bien et s'en moquait. Le froid l'attaquait de toutes parts, il n'était vêtu que d'un pull léger et d'un jean, sans même un blouson pour le protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait régulièrement.

Il tomba, basculant dans le noir total et l'insensibilité….

- « Yama ! Allez viens ! »

_____________

Taichi tourna la tête pour appeler son ami à le rejoindre dans la neige immaculée, il s'y amusait tant, il aurait pu y passer des heures sans se lasser. Il releva les yeux mais ne vit pas Yamato jusqu'à tant qu'il baisse son regard.

Le jeune blond se trouvait allongé à même le sol, les yeux fermés et le visage rouge.

- « Yamato !! »

Il se précipita vers lui, courant dans la neige en espérant de toute les fibres de son corps et de son cœur qu'il ne serait pas trop tard….

Arrivé au corps inanimé, ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré, il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le ramener au chaud. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le doux visage au teint blanc, un visage angélique quand il n'exprimait pas une froideur qui aurait pu glacer la banquise elle-même. A ce moment, Taichi aurait tant voulu voir ses yeux, ses yeux sombres et inquisiteurs, ne serait-ce que pour être sûr de la bonne santé de Yamato, mais aussi pour pouvoir, peut-être un jour, y lire de l'amour….

- « M.Ishida !!!! M.Ishida !!!!!!! Venez vite ! »

_____________

Le sus-nommé, en train de lire son journal pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines de travail acharné, se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil en entendant la voix de Taichi. Il y ressentait de la panique, de la peur. Il courut du salon jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement. Apparemment, le jeune brun qu'il pensait être le meilleur ami de son fils, voire plus, l'avait porté jusqu'ici. Il était complètement essoufflé.

A la vue de Yamato, inanimé et plus blanc encore qu'à l'accoutumée, son sang se figea. Il crû tomber, et c'est bien ce qu'il failli faire, mais un recoin de son inconscient lui soufflait de rester stable, car lui seul avait le moyen de sauver son fils : La voiture.

Il le prit dans ses bras le plus rapidement possible et l'emporta vers son moyen de locomotion habituel pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Taichi le talonnait de près et grimpa avec Yamato à l'arrière de la voiture, posant la tête de celui-ci sur ses genoux.

_____________

_Oh, Yamato, mon beau Yamato, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré te réchauffer ?Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ? Et dire que je te demandais de venir…. Ne me lâche pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…._

- « Je t'aime… » 

_____________

_Froid…. J'ai froid. Non, pas tant que ça, je sens une chaleur…. D'ou vient-elle ? elle est si apaisante, je me sens bien entourée par elle. En…En sécurité…. Pourquoi tout est noir ? j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune force et pourtant, je me sens si bien…. C'est curieux, comme si j'étais dans une bulle, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Est-ce que je suis mort ?_

- « je t'aime… » » 

 _Taichi ?Taichi ? c'est toi ?A qui tu parle ? je n'arrive pas à répondre…. C'est à moi que tu parle ? Ce n'est pas possible, c'est sûrement un rêve…._

Yamato sentit le froid le reprendre avec force et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il avait entendu était réel, mais l'espérant de toute les fibres de son être.

_____________

Une fois rendus à l'hôpital, le père du jeune blond ainsi que son ami attendirent dans la salle d'attente d'avoir des nouvelles. Yamato avait immédiatement été pris en charge, son père ayant eu la présence d'esprit d'avertir l'établissement de soin de son arrivée.

- « M.Ishida ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes très pâle…. »

- « Euh… Oui, oui, ça va, je me fais du souci, c'est tout… Et toi, ça va ? »

- « Je m'inquiète aussi »

- « Je m'en doute, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour la personne que l'on aime… »

Taichi sauta sur sa chaise. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? est ce que le père de Yamato était au courant de ses sentiments alors que celui pour qui il les ressentait n'en savait rien lui-même ?  Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car, à peine allait-il lui adresser la parole qu'une infirmière vînt les voir.

- « M.Ishida ? »

- « Oui, c'est moi »  [1]

- « Votre fils va bien »

Un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur les visages des deux hommes, le soulagement pouvait se lire sur les moindres traits de leurs visages. Le père, toujours un peu anxieux, ne voulait qu'une seule chose.

- « Pouvons-nous le voir mademoiselle ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr, chambre 108, au fond du couloir à droite »

- « Merci »

Immédiatement, il prit le chemin indiqué suivi par Taichi tout aussi inquiet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'il allait revoir Yamato, qu'il allait revoir ses yeux, car, tout froids qu'ils étaient, ils lui apportaient une chaleur plus intense qu'un brasier.

_____________

M.Ishida frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer pour trouver son fils allongé. Il semblait que celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il avait repris quelques couleurs mais était encore un peu trop pâle à son goût, le problème étant de savoir si il s'agissait de sa pâleur naturelle ou pas, l'éclairage ne suffisant pas à le discerner réellement. A pas de chat, il s'approcha du lit et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils aîné pour ensuite s'éloigner discrètement et quitter la chambre.

Taichi, perdu dans la contemplation du visage de celui qu'il aimait, ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa disparition. Il considérait pourtant cet homme avec une grande estime, le voyant comme celui qui avait engendré -avec son ex femme- la plus belle chose au monde.

Les yeux remplis d'amour et le cœur battant, il s'approcha du lit. Il savait que ce n'était pas des choses à faire, que c'était profiter d'un état d'inconscience, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, plus il s'approchait, plus son cœur battait vite, A hauteur du lit, il pencha son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur les douces lèvres de son aimé de toujours, celui pour qui il pourrait mourir sans hésiter, pour qui il irait jusqu'à se damner, puis, dans le calme de la chambre alors que la lune faisait briller l'unique larme qui glissait le long de sa joue, il prononça pour la deuxième fois, ces simple mots qu'il n'avait pas su dire en plus de cinq ans.

- « Je t'aime »

_____________

_Encore ?Taichi ?Encore cette phrase ?Décidément, je dois faire un long, un très long rêve…. Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve ?Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités mon vieux !_

_Mais quand même…. Si c'était vrai ? Tu raterais ce que tu attends depuis toujours. Réveille toi ! Réveille toi !! Je veux…_

- « Me réveiller !!!! »

_____________

Taichi sursauta par la surprise, mais se ressaisit vite : Yamato venait de se réveiller alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il avait du mal à y croire et pourtant c'était vrai. Yamato se tenait assis sur son lit, le visage crispé, comme si il faisait un effort. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour que son visage se décontracte. C'est à ce moment précis que Taichi vît quelque chose qu'il n'allait plus jamais oublier : Des sentiments, des sentiments dans les yeux bleus qui le fixait.

_Serait-ce ça ? Serait-ce de l'amour ? C'est impossible…C'est bien la première fois que ses yeux exprime quelque chose d'aussi fort. Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?_

Taichi fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et commença à parler.

- « Yama ? Tu va bien ? »

- « Tai….Taichi…. »

Le blond ne savait plus ou il en était, il était sûr que la voix qu'il avait entendue était bien celle de son meilleur ami, il était absolument désorienté.

_Est-ce que je perds l'esprit ?Je suis sûr que c'était lui mais…. Yamato, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve !!! »_

Mais il ne put s'arrêter, les mots coulaient de sa bouche, tels une douce mélodie remplie d 'émotion et que personne ne pouvait oublier une fois entendue.

- « Je t'aime »

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il réellement entendu cela ? encore une fois, il vint à douter de lui, ses yeux reflétaient sa perplexité et Yamato commençait à croire qu'il n'aurait dû rien dire, mais….

- « Je t'aime Yamato »

Cette fois, celui-ci était sûr d'avoir bien entendu, ce n'était pas un rêve, Taichi, son Taichi l'aimait, il bondit de son lit, oubliant, le froid, la douleur ou les peines d'avant, se confiant totalement à son cœur et aux bras de son amour. Avec précipitation, il se jeta au cou de son futur amant.

 Celui-ci, plus que désappointé, ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que balbutier des « je t'aime » à n'en plus pouvoir, il avait tellement rêvé ce moment sans y croire, et enfin, son désir le plus cher se réalisait, ses larmes coulaient abondamment, mais son jeune ami s'empressa de les essuyer du doigt, avec toute la tendresse du monde dans ses yeux bleus d'océan. Il fixait Taichi, ne le lâchant pas du regard une seul fois, lui donnant tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il pensait être d'un regard, il s'abandonnait. 

Calmement, il ferma ses paupières et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Taichi, suffisamment, pour que celui ressente le souffle chaud de son haleine. D'un geste bref et précis il pris possession de la bouche tant convoitée et introduisit sa langue, la frottant avec délice contre celle de Taichi qui suivait le mouvement, totalement dépourvu de réactions, mais agissant par instinct pour son propre plaisir. 

Leurs deux langues s'entremêlaient dans des mouvements rapides et somptueux qui provoqua chez tout deux un désir plus que fort : celui du sexe. Mais ils savaient qu'il était encore trop tôt pour cela, qu'il leur faudrait attendre. Aucun d'eux ne sachant ce que pouvait penser l'autre par rapport à ça.

 Enfin, après de longues minutes de pur bonheur, ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre. Le jeune blond ouvrit de nouveau ses beaux yeux au monde, à son monde, à Taichi qui le regardait avec amour. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec passion, il se mît à pleurer, à verser toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées auparavant, enfin, il pouvait se vider de son malheur, car il aimait et l'était, cette chose pourtant bénigne, lui apportait le plus grand bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais et il s'endormit dans les bras du brun, vidé, mais un sourire sur le visage. 

Celui-ci, le ramena sur le lit délicatement, le regarda une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.  

[m1] 

  


* * *

[1]  J'ai dit M.Ishida, pas Loulou !!!

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [m1]Petite précision, j'ai M.Ishida, pas Loulou !!!!!


End file.
